Redes sociales
by Rilliane Kagura kagamine
Summary: La gente conoce personas todo el tiempo , pero...¿Como te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces ? y mas cuando es alguien a quien conoces por Internet...Pero ya saben los que dicen: el amor se encuentra en donde menos lo esperas...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Mundo! ¿como han estado?, eh aquí Kagura-chan reportandose después de -hace cuentas con los dedos- ammm después de mucho tiempo!, con esta pequeña nueva historia \(°u°)/ **

**Así que sin mas... vocaloid así como la pagina web mencionada aqui no me pertencen ... n-n**

* * *

Redes sociales…

Esa mañana te levantase como siempre, te alistaste para la escuela y después de comer tu desayuno saliste con rumbo a tu escuela…

La jornada era como siempre, tomaste el mismo camión que pasaba enfrente de tu casa, aquel que de dejaría en la estación del metrobus * de la ciudad, y como siempre después de pasar los torniquetes de la entrada te dirigiste a uno de los andenes a esperar tu trasporte, la verdad no te importaba cuan fuera el rumbo de aquel bus, siempre pasaban por la estación que te dejaría en la escuela.

Pasaron unos minutos y aquel vehículo se detuvo enfrente de ti, abriendo las puertas y permitiéndote la entrada, a pesar de que no serian muchas las estaciones que recorrerías tomaste asiento en uno de los lugares de aquel lugar…

Mirabas por la ventana cono si todo fuera nuevo para ti, a pesar de que siempre tomabas aquel mismo rumbo, una vibración en tu bolsillo llamo tu atención, era tu teléfono celular, miraste la pantalla de aquel aparato, para darte cuenta de que habías recibido un mensaje de tu peli verde amiga…

"_Rin donde estas el profesor ya llego, apúrate…_

_Att: Gumi Megpoid"_

Suspiraste… la verdad no te importo mucho llegar o no a aquel salón, tu solo deseas que llegue la noche para poder revisar la pagina de moda…

Para ser honesta a ti nunca te gustaron esas cosas, llamadas redes sociales, pero desde que entraste a aquella institución tu peli-azul amigo te creo una adicción…

-maldito Shion- susurraste para ti… cerraste los ojos y soltaste un gran suspiro, para cuando los abriste de nuevo, ya avías llegado a tu destino, bajaste de aquel camión y saliste de la estación, solo te restaba caminar un poco de regreso, siempre te preguntaste porque la estación se llamaba como tu escuela, y no estaba precisamente en tu escuela, pero en fin, nadie te respondería de todos modos.

Cruzaste la calle y comenzaste a caminar un pequeño tramo de regreso, llegado a una zona llena de comercios, para ser mas específicos, locales de comida y uno de papelería, descartando tu favorito , el de anime…

Seguiste caminando asta la entrada de la institución, en donde un par de guardias te han pedido la credencial, sacas tu cartera del bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón, y enseñas tu cartera, sin problemas logras entrar.

Caminas lentamente por los pasillos de aquel lugar hasta llegar a tu salón de clases, miras por la ventana y ves a tus amigos y demás compañeros tomar clase, suspiras, realmente no quieres entrar, así que te sientas en el pasillo acompañada únicamente de tu mochila.

Observas a las personas que caminan en los demás pasillos y como van y vienen de clases, después miras al cielo preguntándote que es lo que aras ahora, pues no pensaste en eso momentos atrás.

Pasados unos minutos te decides sacar tu celular y con ayuda de su dispositivo wifi logras conectarte a la red de internet de la escuela, y como era de esperarse de ti, entraste en esa pagina adictiva llamada Facebook.

Reviste las diferentes notificaciones y demás aplicaciones que te ofrecía aquella pagina, y así pasaste el tiempo, hasta que la pantalla te mostro un pequeño punto rojo en la esquina superior…

"un mensaje"

Sin mas presionaste sobre el icono que se había marcado, y al momento de cargar de nuevo el contenido tu rostro se lleno de felicidad, era él…

La verdad nunca lograste comprender como alguien que no conocías te provocara alegría, pero la verdad eso nunca te importo, sin más contestaste el mensaje con un pequeño y corto _"Hola, ¿Como estas?"_

Y ahora comenzaste tu impaciente tarea de esperar la respuesta, que para tu sorpresa fue muy rápida…

_"-bien ¿y tu?-"l_eíste en el teléfono, sonreíste y comenzaste a apretar teclas del aquel aparato.

_"- bien también, gracias por preguntar… y como te va-"_escribiste nerviosa

_"-pues bien no me quejo, ¿y a ti linda?"-_ te pregunto, sin duda tu rostro ya se tornaba rojo, mientras comenzabas a escribir la respuesta…

Y así era tu rutina, desde que lo "conociste", un día en que una nueva notificación de amistad te llegaba…

"_**Len Kagamine **__quiere ser tu amigo ¿aceptar?"_

Tu aceptaste sin vacilar, en ese momento no te tomaste la molestia ni de visitar su perfil, pero ¿para que hacerlo? Si seguro seria alguien más que agregabas y con la cual nunca hablarías, como mucha gente que habías aceptado antes.

Ese mismo día el comenzó una charla en aquel chat que la pagina tenia, un corto "hola" fue lo primero que te dijo, tu respondiste con un "hola" también y sin darle mas importancia continuaste en tus asuntos…

Minutos después la pequeña ventana de conversación te avisaba que aquella persona te había respondido, "¿tu eres amiga de Rei kagene verdad?" leíste y respondiste afirmativamente, Rei era un buen amigo tuyo que por asares del destino se cambio de ciudad. Sin más seguiste sin darle importancia a la conversación…

Y así pasaron los meses y las cortas charlas se volvían pláticas de horas, inclusive llegaste a dormir a altas horas de la noche, ese chico te había caído muy bien.

_"-oye linda nunca te lo pregunte… ¿de donde eres?-"_te cuestiono una vez, en esa ocasión no sabias si mentir o decirle la verdad, pero pensaste que no pasaría nada si le decías de donde eras en realidad…

_"-Tokio, Japón, ¿y tu? ¿De donde eres?-"_le cuestionaste también, los minutos pasaban y comenzaste a creer que no te diría, suspiraste, genial le decías tu lugar de residencia a un chico que no conocías y tal vez, posible secuestrador, pero tras esa discusión el chat aparecía una pequeña frase…

_"-Osaka, Japón, ¿genial no?-"_Tu no podías creerlo realmente era de Japón, eso te lleno de felicidad, pero no sabias porque.

Y el tiempo siguió trascurriendo y tus conversaciones ya no eran triviales, ahora sabias parte de su vida, y el de la tuya, sabían sus desamores, romances, gustos, entre muchas cosas más.

Tu peli verde amiga estaba enterada de que hablabas con ese chico y siempre te pedía que te cuidaras, pues no sabias que podría pasar con gente que no conocías, y tu lo sabias bien y se lo decías, pero de igual forma agradecías su preocupación

-Gumi ya te dije que no me pasara nada- mencionabas para después beber un poco de tu bebida.

-no lo se Rin, pero creo que debes cuidarte de todas formas- dijo tu acompañante.

-lo se, lo se, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Estaré bien ¿si?- hablaste con un tono dulce y con gestos amables, Gumi solo suspiro resignada…

_"-… Entonces eso paso, puedes creerlo fue muy tonto ¿no?-"_Te mencionaba aquella persona por el chat.

_"-si que es raro-"_comentaste mientras reías por lo que te acababan de contar, la peli verde solo te miraba desde su lugar, sabrías que te regañaría por no poner atención a tus clases, y en su lugar te la pasabas platicando por el chat del teléfono móvil…

Pero era la única forma de hablar con el, pues tu estudiabas en las tardes y el en las mañanas, pero claro él no lo sabia, tu nunca se lo mencionaste.

Las cosas seguían bien para ti, y tu eras feliz con eso, pero toda aquella rutina cambio en menos de lo que pudiste imaginar.

_"-linda te digo la verdad… poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti-"_

Ese día tu vida cambio mas de lo que esperaste…

* * *

**Bien aquí esta que les parece?...a decir verdad no tenia planeado subirlo pero... n-nU bueno aquí esta n-n sin mas me despido OuO kagura-chan Fuera paz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicos Hola después de mucho! la continuación! espero y les guste! n-n**

**nada me pertenece a excepción de la historia todo lo demás a sus respectivo dueños**

* * *

Cap 2: nuestros problemas, antes de nuestro comienzo

.-.-.-.

Aquella tarde te encontrabas en tu segunda clase, tomando los apuntes como era debido, al acabar tomaste tu teléfono del bolsillo de tu pantalón, y seguiste platicando con aquel chico.

A pesar de tener clase, a ti no te importo, realmente te gustaba demasiado platicar con él, por alguna razón, aquel chico se había ganado tu confianza.

Aun no recordabas bien en que momento aquel chico, empezó a ser especial para ti, pero eras realista, a el le gustaba otra chica…

_"-Hoy me siento muy triste-"_Te dijo el un día, tu rostro tomo una mueca confundía, porque alguien como él se sentía de tal forma, por alguna razón ese pensamiento de alguna forma te hacía sentir triste, pero ¿porque?, ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de abrazarlo? De decirle que fuese cual fuese la razón tú estabas ahí y que no tenía que sentirse de ese modo.

_"-¿Qué pasa?-"_Le preguntaste, la aplicación en el teléfono te decía que él estaba escribiendo…

Tras unos minutos apareció el mensaje…

_"-Es que, me duele ver a una chica con otra persona… u-u -"_

Te quedaste sorprendida, leíste el mensaje una segunda vez un poco más despacio, antes de comenzar a teclear las pequeñas teclillas del móvil, leíste tu mensaje nuevamente, y lo enviaste.

Momentos después "Lenny" como le decías de cariño a tu nuevo amigo, parecía escribir la respuesta, ¿Cómo sabias? El teléfono te lo decía, la respuesta no tardo…

_"-¿Por qué me duele? Simple, es que yo la amo, no puedo vivir sin ella, a pesar de su indiferencia, yo sé que me querrá algún día, su nombre es Lin, es mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de que se lo eh dicho un par de veces ella no me deja quererla, pero no importa, será difícil que alguien algún dia me ayude a olvidarle, realmente la amo…-"_

Esa vez la plática tomo un rumbo donde los dos se dieron cuenta que sufrían por problemas amorosos parecidos, el por esa chica, tú, por tu mejor amigo peli azul…

-me pregunto si todavía me gustara Kaito…-susurraste a la nada tras recordar eso, desde la noche anterior, tu mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, no pudiste dormir esa noche tratando de ordenar tus ideas y sentimientos.- que bazofia con mi vida- susurraste de nuevo.

Cerraste tus ojos y recordaste el momento en el que leíste aquellas palabras en tu teléfono…

"_-linda te digo la verdad… poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti-"_

En esa ocasión estabas bebiendo un refresco, que escupiste por la impresión, lo que provoco que te ahogaras al instante, tu peliverde amiga se a cerco a ti para ver cómo te encontrabas.

-¡RIN! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?- pregunto muy preocupada, tu solo le enseñaste el teléfono, a lo que ella confundida comenzó a leer- Rin… ¿Que… que significa esto?- pregunto con un tono de enojo, tu solo mirabas el suelo confundida, no sabías realmente que responderle, no sabías que estaba pasando, y porque te había dicho eso, hasta donde tenías entendido el AMABA a otra chica, que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Tu no entendías, como podía cambiar tan rápido el asunto, los sentimientos de alguien, una pequeña vibración en tu mano llamo tu atención, era otro mensaje…

_"-Realmente no entiendo cómo, pero algo en ti me hizo quererte, yo… no espero que correspondas, solo… quería que lo supieras-"_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que te desconectaras, no por decisión tuya, sino porque ya eran las 9 pm, la hora de salida de tu escuela, maldijiste por lo bajo, pues no pudiste responder.

Y ahora te encontrabas de nuevo en la realidad, dando vueltas en tu cama, sin saber realmente que es lo que te pasaba, sin saber qué es lo que querías, o a quien querías.

-Kaito es mi mejor amigo, y lo quiero, me gusta… de eso estoy segura- mencionaste a la nada- Pero…- suspiraste- Len… es muy lindo…-dijiste sin darte cuenta.

Giraste en la cama, y de nuevo tus pensamientos giraban en torno a lo que tú sentías… y en tu mente comenzaste a hablar.

"_**Como puedo enamorarme de alguien a que no conozco, a quien nunca eh visto, a quien no conoceré, tal vez esté jugando con migo… no él no es así, él quiere de verdad, el…"**_

Cerraste los ojos y murmuraste antes de dormir

-El me quiere-

La mañana llago y tú ya estabas lista para la escuela, pero como siempre antes de marcharte, tomaste la laptop y entraste a la que ahora era tu vicio… Face.

Fuiste directo a tu lista de amigos, rogando porque él estuviera conectado, y al parecer lo dioses te escucharon, abriste la pequeña ventana, y miraste lo último que te escribió ayer…

Tecleaste rápidamente…. Y ahora tragabas saliva dificultosamente, tratando de armarte de valor, y cuando creíste que lo conseguiste enviaste tu respuesta…

**_"-Sabes… Creo… Creo que tú también me gustas-"_**

Una respuesta comenzaba a escribirse en el otro lado del monitor…

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado perdonen por la tardanza prometo actualizar mas seguido n-n sin mas **

**Kagura-chan fuera! paz! OwO**


End file.
